


I wanna be your man.

by bagpussjocken



Series: My Little Runaway [2]
Category: Hawaii - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve have a much needed conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "My little Runaway" - You really need to read that before you start this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be your man by The Beatles *thanks goes to my niece for the choice of this song"  
> Dream Lover by Bobby Darin

Danny awoke about six hours later to an empty bed, he didn't need to turn and look at the space beside him to know Steve wasn't there – he could no longer feel the heat radiating from his skin, the breath on his neck or his arm wrapped around his waist.

 He sighed and rolled on to his back, covering his eyes with his arm, calling himself every kind of fool for not getting on the plane, for not realising that Steve was a complete and utter control freak and had to be the one to leave him.

 At that moment he heard the toilet flush and his eyes sprang open as Steve walked back in to the room wearing nothing but his boxers and a sleepy smile as he saw Danny was awake – he slid back in to the bed and frowned at Danny's expression questioningly.

 “Danny? You okay?”

 “Uh yeah yeah I just thought...I mean I didn't expect you to ...fuck... I thought you had gone, sorry.” Danny stumbled over his words as Steve's faces shifted from worry, to fear to something Danny could not read for once.

 “ _A whole new face to label. Oh the joy”_ Danny thought darkly for a moment.

 “Babe I said I would stay, I know you probably don't have much reason to have a little faith in me but I want to make up for that.”

 Danny nodded at Steve's words, sliding out of the bed he made his way to the bathroom – he needed to put some space between them for a few moments plus the need to pee was killing him.

 While he was gone Steve called Chin and explained he and Danny were taking a few days off, personal time and to make sure they was only disturbed if Hawaii seemed to be sinking in to the ocean – Chin laughed and told him he would personally not allow that to happen, telling Steve he was glad that he had caught up with Danny and to make things work this time around – Steve was agreeing as Danny walked back in the room, pausing as he heard Steve tell Chin goodbye.

 “We caught a case?” he asked, going to grab his jeans from the floor then frowning as Steve shook his head no.

 “So what did Chin want babe?” Danny sat back against the pillows and looked over at his partner, biting his bottom lip as Steve seemed to struggle to meet his eyes.

 “I told him we were taking a few days off to sort things out, that okay with you?” his tone suddenly worried as he realised he had yet again made Danny's decision for him.

 “Oh okay and Chin knows we're together?”

 “I told you last night Kono and Chin know about us Danny, I didn't lie about that I promise.” Steve seemed to be on edge and was worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, a sure sign to Danny he had something to say but was unsure how to say it.

 “Look I know you want to tell me something so just do it please – your making me nervous and I fucking hate that before I have had my coffee”

 “No it's nothing bad I was just trying to figure out..i wanna ask you...look I am no good at this Danny.”

 “Good at what? Relationships? Speaking? Acting like a human instead of some kind of caveman? Just fucking spit it out before I really get pissed off okay. If you want to go – go. I promise I won't run, I won't even fucking leave the task Force but you better tell me what is going on in that pea sized brain of yours before I think that giving you another chance was just a huge fucking joke on me.”

 Danny ground out – by this time he was on his feet and dressed as he paced the room, shoving his hands through his hair in anger.

 “No, nothing like that – god I am so bad at this. Okay I was trying to figure out how to ask you on a date. We've never done that have we, gone on a proper date. We've been together for three months and I should have some idea of what you would like to do...on a date I mean and would you please stop grinning at me.” Steve put his head in his hands so he didn't have to seen the inane grin on Danny's face.

 He felt bad that asking Danny something so simple had not only been so hard for him but it had made Danny so obviously happy that he felt like ten kinds of shit that he hadn't done it fifty times before. Danny deserved to be treated so much better than Steve had done over the last few months, something as simple as a date had made the blonde's face break in to a huge smile and knocked so much of the tension from his face that Steve really did not know how he had kept Danny with him for as long as he had.

 “Hey it's okay Steven, we'll figure something out and Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

 Danny voice was low as he sat back on the bed, hesitatingly taking one of Steve's large hands in his own – linking their fingers as Steve sat in silence, brushing his thumb over Steve's palm until the other man looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes.

 “I'm sorry, I should have asked before, I should have treated you better Danny – I am going to make it up to you I promise.” Steve's voice was husky.

 “Come on big man, no more soul searching until we have had some breakfast...lunch? I have no fucking idea what time it is right now anyway. Up and at em marine I want coffee!” Danny jumped from the bed and laughed as he heard Steve chasing him – growling behind him.

 “Not the fucking MARINES AND YOU KNOW IT!”

 An hour later and sated with Danny's not so badly burnt eggs and many cups of coffee the tension between them had lessened a lot – Danny had excused himself to call Rachel and beg forgiveness for his behaviour, Steve had winced a few times when he heard the conversation getting heated between them and was surprised when Danny came back out of the bed room with red rimmed eyes where he had obviously been crying.

 He wanted to ask he really did but he didn't know if Danny didn't want him to realise he was upset or not, was he supposed to ask? Was he supposed to give Danny privacy abut his relationship with his ex-wife? He felt lost and he hated that feeling, he sat and silently watched as Danny continued pottering in the kitchen, and was relieved when Danny started chatting about some random topic or another.

 “So what kind of date would you like to go on Danny? Any thoughts?” Steve asked as they sat back on his couch a little later, Danny looked wrung out and tired – he obviously had something going around in his head and Steve desperately wanted to know but had no idea how to ask.

 “Huh? Oh sorry babe – no , no thoughts on date destinations.”

 “Um you okay D? Your kinda quiet which is kinda weirding me out” Steve tried to make light of it and it fell flat as Danny flicked his eyes to him and he saw pain reflected back at him from his words.

 “Danny?”

 “I'm fine, sorry I can't be Mr laugh riot all the time Steve, this is what real life is you know, I do sit and think and sometimes. I can't always be talking a mile a minuet for your entertainment, or to keep you from blowing something or some one up.” the blonde snapped out – he shook his head and laid his head back against the couch.

 “Sorry, I didn't mean that. Rachel said some stuff and seeing as I gave her way to much ammunition to use on me because of last night I had no choice but to sit and hear it.”

 “Because of me right? So what did she say?” Steve asked, turning to face Danny, his hand itching to reach out and take his hand but displays of affection didn't come easy to Steve, he hadn't been affectionate with anyone since he was 15 and his father had sent him far away from home and everything he knew, he trusted Danny more than anyone in his life – but showing him that was harder than he realised.

 “It doesn't matter, so ...You wanna get out of here for a while? I could use some air.” Standing Danny was by the door before Steve could even blink.

 “I guess I should go change my clothes huh?”

 Which is how they found themselves at Steve's place thirty minuets later, the SEAL had dashed up the stairs to shower and change as soon as they had walked through the door – leaving Danny to wander out on to the beach alone.

 Sitting in one of the lounge chairs he let Rachel's words float through his brain, her warnings of being with Steve, her fear for Danny falling so hard and so fast for someone who obviously wasn't ready for that kind of relationship – and even her worries of how Grace would react when ...no if...when Steve and Danny broke up.

 Steve had been standing watching Danny for almost five minuets without the blonde realising he was even there he was that deep in thought – and his every emotion was flashing across his face.

 Sadness, worry,uncertainty and lastly he just looked beaten down by whatever he was thinking about.

 “What's going on in that head of yours babe and don't tell me nothing” Steve said quietly breaking in to Danny's thoughts – Steve lips quirked as Danny jumped in the chair.

 “Damn your Ninja skills, I'm fine really. I just don''t know when to stop worrying I guess.”

 Danny allowed him to tug him to his feet and moved in to the circle of his arms – Steve looked down and smiled as he saw the confusion on Danny's face.

 Leaning down he brushed his lips over Danny's, he had fought the urge to do this since the moment they had woken up but he had wanted to give Danny the time he needed but at that moment he just wanted to make Danny forget whatever was whipping his brain in to such a mess.

 He felt him gasp in to his mouth as he slanted his lips and took the kiss a little deeper and dirtier, smiling against his lovers lips as Danny twinned his fingers through Steve's short hair and held on,the smaller man stretching as far as he could, kissing him back for all he was worth.

 Steve dropped his hands to Danny's behind and slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and grabbed a handful of sweet ass cheek, causing Danny to squeak in surprise and plaster himself closer than ever to Steve – finally raising his head he fought to control his breathing as he stared down in to confused blue eyes. His hands still in Danny's pockets, stroking slightly.

 “You've never kissed me in public before” he whispered, bringing his fingers to his lips with a hand that shook slightly. Steve's heart ached at the words – something so simple, so fucking simple he had never given, he had made Danny think he was keeping him hidden away and that wasn't the case.

 “I should have”

 “It's okay, sorry... I didn't mean to say that...you just surprised me is all, you know how I just blurt out whatever I am thinking.” Danny mumbled making as if he was going to move away.

 Steve tugged him back and nipped at his lips again, licking and worrying at the tender skin on his lips until Danny moaned and parted them again, letting him in as his eyes fluttered closed and his hands trailed down Steve's neck and gripped his biceps to keep himself upright. Damn the man could kiss.

 A sudden idea sprang through Steve's mind and he smiled against Danny's lips – pulling back he ghosted his lips over his jaw and up to his ear as he whispered huskily.

 “I have the perfect first date for us”

 Danny opened drugged eyes slowly and blinked up at him confused.

 “First date? Oh … oh yeah...so dare I ask?”

 Steve smiled down at him smugly as he shook his head, laughing as Danny narrowed his eyes at him in mistrust.

 “Come on, let me get you settled on the couch for a nap and I have a couple of errands to run.” Dragging Danny through the house he snagged a bottle of water on the way and all but threw Danny on to the couch.

 “Damn it McGarrett I do not need a nap! Stop fussing!” he shouted as Steve plumped cushions behind him and set the water and TV remote within easy grabbing distance.

 “If we are going on a date I need to change and I have nothing here” he told him.

 Steve's brain prickled that after three months Danny should have stuff at his place, he should not have steadfastly kept Danny's things ready for him to take with him every morning before they swung by his house so he could change.

 “Yeah well you should have but you don't really need to change. I'll be back in a couple of hours.” leaning down for a sweet kiss he turned and run out the door before Danny could question him further.

 Danny lay his head back against the cushions and ran his fingers over his lips, Steve's taste still clinging as he smiled stupidly and drifted in to a light sleep.

 


	2. Circles in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circles in the Sand by Frankie Valli and the four seasons.

Two hours later Steve found him curled up on the couch, he knelt down and kissed him gently, smiling as Danny frowned in his sleep then breathed his name before he opened his lips under Steve's, coming awake as Steve slipped his tongue into his mouth. Moving back slightly Danny blinked his eyes open.

 “Hello sleeping beauty, nice nap?”

 Danny nodded and stretched, looking over at his cases sitting at the bottom of the stairs he frowned.

 "Am I moving in?” he joked, then grimaced at his choice of words and sat up.

 “I didn't mean...”

 "Hey I know, I swung by the airport and collected them for you, for a short trip you packed a lot” he told him, his voice a little reproachful as Danny looked up at him and blushed.

 “I wasn't sure how long I would be gone I guess and I wasn't really thinking straight when I packed babe.” he told him defensibly. 

 Too be truthful Danny had no idea what he had packed, he had been a mess the night before, he remembered he had been on the phone to the airline as he had packed so anything could be in those cases.

 “I figured you needed them and you can change now huh? Come on go shower and change and then we can get our first date on the road.” Steve pulled Danny up and kissed him lightly as he turned and headed for the kitchen with his other bags.

 “Yeah, um a little hint as to what I need to wear? Smart? Casual?”

 “Beach – You have twenty minuets so move it” Steve called over his shoulder.

 Danny grabbed one of his cases and sorted through what he had thrown inside, surprised to see a jumbled mess of rumpled clothes and personal belongings...was he really going to come back? He wasn't so sure now he had seen the contents of his cases. Sighing he grabbed a white t shirt and his cut off jeans and headed up the stairs to Steve's bathroom, he paused at the bedroom door as the previous night washed over him – shrugging it off he dashed in to the shower and hurriedly set about getting ready.

 Steve was in the garage dragging out the old wicker picnic basket from the shelf, tugging a couple of blankets from the laundry shelf as he went back to the kitchen and started placing in the goodies he had bought. He could hear the shower running above him and a flash of naked Danny zapped through his mind, he had never seen Danny in the shower – that would have been too intimate for Steve, but now ...now they could change things.

 As Danny came down the stairs ten minutes later Steve was placing cutlery and glassware in the basket and snapping it shut. Looking up he caught sight of Danny and broke in to a huge grin.

 “Here's my sexy little blonde” he told Danny with a smile as he stepped in to the kitchen, Danny shook his head and blushed, feeling foolish at his reaction to Steve's words – at the warmth he felt spread through his chest.

 “So where are you taking me Mr McGarrett?” 

 “Come on” Steve linked his fingers with Danny's, grabbed the wicker basket and blankets and headed out the back door on to his private beach – they walked as far as they could from the house before Steve stopped and spread out one of the blankets.

 “Sir?” he told Danny, gesturing to the blanket and Danny frowned but sat down, laughing as Steve smiled hugely and sat beside him, opening the basket with a flourish he began pulling Danny's favourite foods from the depths – including a very nice bottle of wine that Danny knew was not cheap.

 “You went to all this trouble for me? I am impressed” Danny told Steve seriously, leaning forward he gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

 “You are very welcome babe – I wasn't sure what you would like so I grabbed some of everything I knew you liked” Steve explained, feeling heat rising up his neck at Danny's words.

 They feasted on cold meats and strawberries, On Danny's favourite spicy shrimp from Kamekona's truck and sticky sweet and deep fried goodies that Danny made obscene noises while he ate them, causing Steve to re-adjust himself a couple of times at the sounds. They sipped their wine as Danny sat between Steve's legs and lent back against his chest to share the sunset.

 He could not resist lightly kissing Danny's neck as he tilted his head to get comfy. Danny purred at the touch and snuggled back in to his warmth. Steve grabbed the other blanket and arranged it around them to ward off the light chill but more to keep them cocooned together as they sat in silence just breathing in the night air.

 “I am kinda surprised you wanted a picnic on the beach babe, I didn't realise you had come to love it so much” Steve chuckled as he kissed along Danny's neck lightly.

 “You like the beach” Danny whispered.

 “Huh? I thought … you suggested a little while ago a picnic on the beach didn't you? I thought that's what you wanted? Did I get it wrong?” Steve frowned down at the back of Danny's head and moved closer as Danny mumbled something.

 “I didn't hear you”

 Danny sighed and turned round, placing his now empty glass back in the basket as he faced Steve and told him softly.

 “You love the beach, I thought maybe if I suggested the beach you would want to go ...with me...on a date. In my head though it would have been just like this.”

 “So your idea for a first date for us was actually just for me?” 

 “I wanted to just be with you, I didn't care where – but I know how much you love the ocean and everything I thought … I love this okay its perfect” Danny moved to kiss him but Steve moved back, not wanting to end the conversation so easily – for once they were going to be honest.

 “You just wanted me to go on a date with you right? And you thought maybe if you suggested the beach I would have been more likely to go”

 Danny dipped his head to Steve's shoulder and closed his eyes – he didn't want Steve thinking this was anything less than perfect because it was.

 “Look at me baby please” Steve hooked a finger under Danny's jaw and tipped his head back to look at him – his eyes were glassy with tears and Steve swore.

 “I got it wrong didn't I” he bit out, annoyed with himself for not realising what Danny had meant.

 “No nothing is wrong, look before...how we were before...All I wanted was a crumb of your time that wasn't either work or...bed related. I just wanted you to admit to yourself that you cared about me a little bit – that is wasn't just about me being a substitute in bed for whoever you wanted me to be, I know different now, I know you want ME, so this is perfect. Us, together...” Danny's words ran out as Steve finished for him.

 “In public?”

 Danny nodded mutely and shook his head “I just wanted to be with you, so this is perfect.” 

 Steve's heart kicked in his chest at Danny's words – his gut twisted as he realised how much Danny had tried to get Steve to see him, even going as far as making plans that he knew Steve would love and which he had carelessly shut down without a thought. 

 “ _Man up Danny”_ his words snapped back at him, along with the hurt that had had flashed across Danny's face as he had said it – he realised that Danny had never mentioned them going anywhere as a couple together since then – that Steve had dragged Danny to bed and … oh god he was so lucky Danny had not got on that plane last night.

 Rachel's voice crept in to his head whispering how Danny had given up looking for someone to love him. It was clear to him now that Danny didn't see himself as anyone could love and all Steve had done was perpetuated that idea by making him feel he was ashamed to be seen with him.

 Danny had thought he would never find that someone, without knowing Steve had been there the whole time – all because he was too stubborn and too stupid to let Danny in. A thought suddenly hit Steve and he asked Danny seriously.

 “What did Rachel say to you today that upset you so much?”

 “Babe...” Danny took a deep breath and then continued because he could tell by the set of Steve's face he would not back down about it.

 “She told me to stop falling in love so hard and so fast with people who didn't love me back – she meant herself, Gabby and you I guess. Its one of my biggest failings apparently – I love people more than they can love me and they don't want it and I am too stupid to see that until they leave.”

 “So that's why you decided to leave, Danny you can love me as much as you want to I'm not going to run away from it any more – I can't – I love you too much to ever leave or lose you baby” He wiped the tears from Danny's face and leaned in close for a sweet kiss, laying back so Danny was sprawled on his chest, Danny kissed him deeply and tried to move to his side but Steve held him fast – knowing what he was doing and why.

 “I want to feel you laying on me Danno, I know what I said to you last night and I am sorry, I was lashing out to hurt you because I thought I was losing you, it was stupid. I apologise for every time I made you feel unloved and unwanted babe.”

 A sob caught in Danny's throat at his words and he laid his lips along Steve's jaw, whispering in his ear.

 “Apology noted and accepted babe”

 They lay there for a while, talking and watching the stars blink in to life above them, voices carried up the shore of people laughing and chatting. Danny felt Steve tense a couple of times but soon realised that was his NAVY training kicking in – to always be on the lookout for trouble.

 “So what would you're perfect date be – not this, because I know the beach idea was you're idea for me and its perfect.” Steve asked him as they lay together, Steve's fingers twinning with Danny's.

 “I love this...I never thought of the kind of thing I would plan for myself I guess, I just wanted somewhere I knew you would be relaxed and happy - I did think maybe a hike to those petroglyph's again but seeing as you got hurt last time I didn't think it was a very good omen.” Danny told him, feeling Steve chuckle once at the memory.

 “You told me you loved that day too huh? I never mentioned it – but I saw” 

 “I wondered, I figured you was in a lot of pain so I just let it go.”

 “I wasn't in that much pain, I really do not know why you bother with me Danno – I have treated you like shit these last months.”

 “I love you, easy as that – I must admit it was getting difficult with Grace's questions about us and why we spent so much time here.”

 “I thought she liked coming here and staying over” Steve asked looking down in to Danny's face.

 “She does, she loves her uncle Steve a lot you know that, I think she picked up on how you called the spare room – Grace's room – she asked if you loved me like Stan loved her mummy and I had to tell her no , because I wasn't sure what she would say to you and I didn't want to come off as some kind of loser dad...again.”

 “Will you tell her the truth now?” Steve asked softly, linking his and Danny's hands together as he spoke, his gut ached knowing Grace was wondering what was going on.

 “Not just yet, we will have to see how things go between us huh? I don't want her missing you like she does Gabby”

 Steve propped himself up on one elbow and looked down in to his best friends face.

 “Why would she ever miss me? You going to leave me again?” his words came out harsher than he intended and he wanted to grab them back when he saw pain flash through Danny's face.

 “I had no choice but to do what I did last night Steve and you know that and this? Whatever this is between us is still pretty new. I am still getting used to the fact that you touch me when we're not just in bed, or that you actually speak to me. This is a whole new thing for us both wouldn't you agree?” by now Danny was sitting up and gesturing wildly around him with his hands.

 Steve nodded in agreement and conceded that he was right.

 “So on that note Danno it is time to take you home and get my goodnight kiss I think” Steve stood quickly and tugged Danny to his feet, smiling as the blonde frowned up at him, watching questioningly as Steve clears the debris from their picnic and takes his hand to lead him back inside the house.

 “You're taking me home? What did I do? I thought...” Danny gestured up the stairs as Steve sat him down to tug his shoes on.

 “Nothing wrong at all, but this is our first date right? I want this to work Danny...I can see I need to get to know you a little better before we ...” Steve gestured much as Danny did towards the stairs.

 Picking up the cases Steve stowed them in the car and opened Danny's door – bowing a little as he slipped in to the drivers seat of the Camero.

 “Idiot” Danny laughed as Steve rounded the car and folded himself in to the drivers side.

 The drive back to the Danny's house consisted of small talk and not much else, Steve startled Danny by holding his hand across the console every chance he could.

 “Two hands on the wheel you maniac” he told him, shaking his head in mock annoyance as they pulled up in front of his house.

Once his suitcases were safely inside his front door Steve stepped out again, Danny followed and cleared his throat.

 “Would you like to come in for coffee? Tea?” 

 Steve shook his head and dipped down to capture Danny's lips, pushing him gently against the door and settling his body close to his own – the kiss was soft, sweet and whispered of many more promises to be kept.

 Breathing heavily Steve pulled a little away and rested his forehead to Danny's .

 “Can I call you tomorrow? I thought we might try another date?”

 Danny nodded dumbly, he had not expected Steve to act like this – that Danny was something precious.

 “Yeah that would be great babe...um goodnight?”

 “Sweet dreams Danno until tomorrow” and with that Steve forced himself to walk away from the blonde. He looked back once and saw Danny touching his lips as he lent back against the door, looking a little dazed and confused at his retreating back.

 Jumping in to his truck he gunned the engine and with a quick wave he pulled away, watching in the rear view as Danny stepped inside his house and closed the door.

 “Until tomorrow baby” Steve whispered in to the darkness of the truck, he wanted to give Danny a date to remember and this time it was going to be something that Danny would love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos - i am so happy people asked for a sequel because i really didn't want to let this story end lol.


	3. Hey bird dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve chat - story moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering about the titles i have been taking them from songs of the 50's and 60's - I am terrible at thinking up titles for chapters and for some reason this idea stuck in my head.
> 
> Hey Bird Dog by The Everly Brothers

Danny was surprised how quickly he had fallen asleep after Steve had dropped him off at his front door with a mind blowing kiss and a promise.

 He had not expected Steve to just leave him on the doorstep, to be honest he hadn't expected Steve to set up the beach date that he had – it was obvious he had put in a lot of thought in to the picnic and trying to make the setting romantic for Danny – it even told Danny that he had thought about Danny's suggestion of a beach date when he had brought the subject up before, Danny had thought at the time that Steve had just dismissed the idea but maybe not – maybe he had wanted to go with Danny but his own fears was holding him back. 

 The next day Danny had unpacked his hastily packed cases and stowed them back under his bed, he tidied his house and pottered around drinking coffee and waiting for Steve to call.

 Settling back on the couch around 2pm with his latest crime novel he had been so engrossed in the book that he had missed the first tentative tap on his front door, frowning a little he cocked his head to see if he had misheard when it came again.

 Cursing at being interrupted on a rare day of lounging off, he tossed his book down and walked to the door, pulling it open he was surprised to see Steve leaning against the door jam, dressed in faded blue jeans and white button up shirt.

 “Hi”

 “Hi, um I thought you was going to call?” Danny queried as he stepped back to let him in.

 “Yeah sorry... you want me to go?” 

 “Goof, of course not – I'm just surprised is all – So Steve to what do I owe the pleasure?” Danny asked as he sat back on the couch, his eyes went a little wide as Steve moved fast and sat himself over his thighs, effectively pinning him to the couch.

“I missed you” Steve whispered as he lowered his head and kissed Danny gently, Danny laughed softly and returned the soft kisses, his hands dropping to Steve's waist as he deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping out to slide over his full lower lip.

 Steve moaned low in his throat, his hips jerking involuntary as he felt Danny nibble along his throat, licking at the base of his neck and blowing over the damp skin.

 Steve moved fast and twisted them so now he lay over Danny, his hands twinning with Danny's as the kiss grew and changed, deepening in to more and more than Steve had ever expected, he heard Danny moan and lifted himself back to look down at him, smiling in to deep blue eyes that looked up at him quizzically.

 “Missed me a lot huh?” Danny chuckled as Steve grinned down at him, nodding happily.

 He sat back and tugged Danny back up, settling back on the couch and holding Danny's hand in his, running his thumb over the skin on his wrist.

 “You really are an idiot you know, but I kind of like it so you're lucky. You going to let me go long enough to get us a drink?” Danny joked, slapping at Steve's hand as Danny stood and went in to the kitchen.

 He heard Steve follow and set about putting the coffee machine on before he turned to look at him, he was leaning casually against the counter.

 “So I think I have figured out our second date for tonight if you are up for it”? Steve told him.

 “Of course, what you got planned this time? Hang gliding? Surfing?” Danny smiled as he spoke, frowning a little as Steve looked at the floor.

 “Yeah sorry about the date last night I know it wasn't you're idea of fun”

 “Hey I was with you, on a date – that was exactly what I wanted. I really didn't care where we were Steven. I was kidding about the surfing and stuff.”

 Steve looked up and searched his face to make sure he was telling the truth, after a moment or two he seemed satisfied and relaxed again.

 “Well no surfing or anything but I thought of a nice evening, at least I hope so anyway. We have to leave in a couple of hours though. Before you ask its casual, but not beach casual okay?” 

 Danny smiled and poured the coffee, handing a cup to Steve as he carried his back to the lounge.

 “Hmm any more clues?” Danny probed as they sat back on the couch, narrowing his eyes as Steve shook his head.

 “Nope – that's all you are getting. So what was you doing before I interrupted you?”

 “Catching up on some chores and reading, nothing much really. Its kind of weird not being at work to be honest, you sure Kono and Chin don't need us working? I feel bad leaving everything to them.”

 Steve put his cup down and turned to Danny, taking his hands in his own – Danny was surprised how much more tactile Steve had become since their argument.

 “No need to worry babe, I called Chin earlier and there has been no new cases – he and Kono are just clearing up some paperwork, much to Kono's disgust, Chin said he had to stop her requisitioning a new surf board on the grounds she might need it for an undercover case. I told him to call if we a new case comes in so officially we are on call, just not on duty.”

 Danny laughed as he imagined Kono's request and felt sorry for Chin when he had to talk her out of it, the rookie was nothing if not a trier when it came to slipping something past the top brass.

 “You know she might have a point? Although I think it is more likely we get her a new board for Christmas. God I hate Christmas in the sun though, that's when I miss New Jersey more than ever.”

 Steve watched as Danny sat back and closed his eyes, lost in memories of home and family.

 “So what is a New Jersey Christmas like then?” he asked softly, they had not really ever spoken about Danny's home – except to tell him to not put post cards in the car.

 “Christmas is all about home and family, eating too much, drinking too much – silly gag gifts I buy my sisters. My mom and pop telling us all to quite down when we get to rowdy. The usual I guess but there's snow and skating, snowball fights and coming in after a long battle to hot chocolate and momma shouting at us for dripping over the carpet.” Danny smiled at the memories and opened his eyes to see Steve looking off in to the distance.

 “How about you? What were you're Christmas's like growing up?” he asked softly, pulling Steve back to the here and now.

 “Oh well...before...before we thought mum had died it was the usual I guess – gifts, huge dinner, surfing, hanging out. After? Dad sent me and Mary away so I spent the first couple of years with family on the mainland, then I went to the navy so not much chance to celebrate when I was on active duty.”

 Steve felt Danny close his hand over his and looked up, surprised to see Danny's eyes moist.

 “Hey none of that.”

 “It wasn't fair what she did to you, I know, I know she had her reason's but I couldn't imagine being away from Grace. Maybe this year we try and have a family Christmas in Hawaii huh? Maybe you can show me how its meant to be done over here ?”

Steve hugged Danny to his side and nodded, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

 “Maybe one day you can take me back to New Jersey to see how the William's get their Christmas grove on huh?”

 Danny nodded,imaging his sisters reaction when they met Steve – he grinned a little smugly at the thought.

 “What is that look for?” 

 “Oh my sisters are going to be so pissed when they meet you” he laughed, then looking at Steve's horrified expression he laughed harder – causing Steve to frown and cross his arms in indignation.

 “No babe not like that, they are going to be jealous I caught my self such a prime catch is all” 

 Steve raised his eyebrows and looked thoroughly shocked then laughed.

 “So I'm prime huh? I'm not sure if I should be insulted or take that as a compliment.” 

 “Oh a compliment most defiantly, and you damn well know it.” Danny told him tugging him down for a searing kiss, his hands sliding up under his shirt and dragging his nails over Steve's abs lightly.

 He smiled against Steve's mouth as he felt him suck in a breath, then frowned as he pulled Danny's hands free.

 “No, you have to go get ready for our date and if you keep doing that I cannot be blamed for my actions.”

 Danny shook his head and stood – tossing the TV remote in Steve's direction as he headed for the shower, smiling as Steve caught it before it could land in his lap and do any serious damage.

 “Just so you know I am not taking a NAVY shower, so get comfortable sailor boy” 

 Steve scowled at him in annoyance as he walked away and began clicking aimlessly through the crappy channels Danny had on his TV.

 Danny took a long lazy shower, replaying Steve's conversation about his upbringing and his desire to meet Danny's family. He had never thought it would go that far, but he had heard the sincerity in Steve's voice as he spoke of going to New Jersey – maybe this time things would work out for him and he wouldn't feel so alone on this rock any more.

 After spending way to much time styling his blonde hair, taming the curls in to submission took copious amount of products and pure William's determination, he moved on to what he was going to wear.

 Danny always took pride in his appearance and sat on the side of the bed mulling over his options. Thinking back to what Steve was wearing he tugged out a pair of blue jeans, sliding them on he chuckled as he realised how tight they were and shrugged – he knew Steve liked his ass so these should give him something to think about.

 After contemplating his shirt choices Danny settled on a white shirt with a dark blue pinstripe, leaving the top couple of buttons open, the shirt was pulled tight across his broad chest and Danny nodded at his reflection as he tucked it in as he slid on his shoes and walked out to the lounge to find Steve watching some documentary on the navy.

 Steve didn't hear him enter and Danny cleared his throat, smiling as Steve swung his eyes over to him and raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

 “Uh Danny I don't think you should wear those jeans. I might have to arrest you for indecency” 

 Danny frowned and turned, bending a little as if he was trying to see the problem.

 “Sweet Jesus stop that or I cannot promise we will leave this place tonight” Steve groaned in despair at his actions.

 “Who said I wanted to?” Danny told him, arching his eyebrow and wiggling his butt in Steve's direction.

 “No – out the door Daniel, I planned this and we are going and oh god do not do the wiggle I beg you” Steve laughed as he pushed Danny out the door and waited as he locked it behind them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos - always appreciated!


	4. Saturday night at the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night at the movies by The Drifters.

Steve herded Danny out to his truck, shaking his head at the man's antics – he loved to watch Danny move – he didn't walk so much as strut. Steve thought it was because Danny was on the short side, but it may have been that his sheer presence made him appear so much bigger and broader in everything he said and did.

 “So Steve are you going to tell me where we are going now?” Danny asked after they had been driving for ten minutes, he scowled as Steve shook his head and just continued on, tapping his fingers on the wheel of the truck to the radio.

 After another fifteen minutes Steve pulled up in front of an old movie house, Danny looked up at the canopy and saw some foreign films were listed as playing.

 “Um Steve? i don't like having to read my movies babe.” he started but Steve was already out of the truck and walking around to open his door.

 “Just trust me okay?”

 “Yeah babe almost every time I do that I get shot or infected with sarin or something” Danny grumbled, falling back on their old argument – but he followed Steve anyway through the doors.

 A man in his late thrities ,6'5” and wide as a house stepped out of a side room and smiled broadly at Steve, hugging him tight in greeting – Steve's eyes bugged out of his head at the bear hug.

 “Hey man, been too damn long!”

 “Hi Crusher, place looks great...so this is Danny...my date for this evening” Steve told the giant of a man.

 Danny looked from Steve to Crusher in surprise and nodded, shaking the others man hand as it was offered – his hand was swallowed up in his grip.

 “Nice to meet you, and nice to see this one finally out the fucking closet. Come on I got everything set up in the small showing room for you as requested.”

 Danny put his hand on Steve's arm and frowned in confusion, giving him a look of mistrust when he simply beamed at him. Danny allowed himself to be tugged along and was soon being ushered in to a small cinema showing room with maybe 30 seats.

 It was beautiful inside, the décor from the 50's – no one else was in there and Danny noticed a small table set up amongst the seats.

 “I  made sure to give you the best view in the house, you need anything just holler and your going to have this room all to yourselves tonight, I owe you a lot Steve. Enjoy gentlemen.”

With that they were left alone, Steve tugged Danny towards the seats that had been allocated and smiled as Danny just flopped in to the chair and looked around. Taking in the table that was laden with popcorn, soda's and candy's of every description.

 “So what do you think?” Steve asked quietly.

 “I have no idea what I am meant to think...who the hell was that guy, why are we here and you introduced me as your date!” Danny rambled, his hands gesturing wildly.

 “Okay we are here for our date, that guy? He is a good friend of mine who was kicked from the NAVY before DADT was repealed because he is gay and he is now happily married to a marine of all things and you are my date so why would I not introduce you as such?”

 Danny looked at him incredulously.

 “Seriously you have to ask that? For the last three months I have been you're dirty secret and now you suddenly are telling the world”

 “Crusher has known I was bisexual longer than I have, and I told you I am going to change. I am starting by being honest about us to people. I know I made you think I was hiding you but in reality babe I was hiding from myself, I don't want to any more.” Steve told him honestly.

 Danny nodded slowly and sat back as the lights began to dim, he looked over at Steve and took his hand.

 “Okay, it just surprised me is all. So what movie are we seeing? Rambo? Rocky? Apocalypse now?” Danny smirked as Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

 “No its a double feature actually. I am lucky Crusher could dig up the movies for me at such short notice.” Steve told him as he handed Danny a flyer from the table.

 Reading in the dim light Danny's mouth dropped open in shock as he read .

 “FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY! `Enemy mine` and `Inner space` a double feature!”

 Danny tore his eyes back to Steve and then heard the unmistakable opening credits of his all time favourite movie.

 “Enemy mine? Seriously? You was almost sick last time we watched this movie babe?” Danny told him, settling back against Steve out stretched arm.

 Steve smiled at the look on Danny's face and thought he could sit through anything just to keep that expression there.

 “I'll watch it for you besides Inner Space is on too” he chuckled, offering Danny the popcorn from the table, sighing in contentment as he snuggled close and settled back to watch the show.

 Throughout the movie the men whispered back and forth even though they were alone, discussing and arguing the merits of both actors, Danny got weepy again at the birth scene but this time Steve just handed him a Kleenex and held his hand, understanding a little that parenthood was allowed to make Danny mushy sometimes.

 When the movie ended and they were given a fifteen minute intermission before the next started and Danny took the opportunity to dash to the toilet while Steve found Crusher and had a quick catch up with each other.

 “He seems like a nice guy, quiet but cute” crusher laughed as Danny joined them in the foyer.

 Danny felt his face heat up a little and then punched Steve on the arm as he told Crusher that it was a rare time that Danny was ever quiet.

 The big man's laughter rocked the foyer and quizzical eyes were upon them as people quickly sized up the owner but turned away when they saw the sheer scale of him.

 “I never thought I would see Smooth Dog pout, you're good together though, Commander has needed someone to kick him in to shape for a long time. Just don't take any of his crap and you will do fine.”

 “I will keep that in mind Crusher, so you guys served together?” Danny asked.

 “Yeah until the NAVY found out I was in a relationship with a guy and suddenly I was no longer needed in service, odd that huh? I understand why Steve didn't come out sooner than he has, maybe he was just waiting for the right guy like I was huh boss?” he asked Steve.

 Steve looped his arm around Danny's waist and nodded, his face going suddenly sober as he told Crusher.

 “I tried to stop the brass from booting you, they wouldn't listen to a damn word, didn't matter you were one of the best men in my unit. Honestly even if DADT hadn't been repealed I would still be out of the sea chest as it were, I couldn't stop this guy getting under my skin from day one” Steve told his old friend.

 “If I remember on day one you had me fired from my case and then shot, just saying” Danny quipped as Steve scowled at him.

 “You are never going to let that go are you Danno?”

 “Nope, but I am afraid we have to get back to the movie now, I don't want to miss the start of `Inner Space` it's a classic!”

 Crusher nodded in agreement, walking them back to the showing room door.

 “He was lucky I had them both in my private collection, can't beat a good 80's movie or even a bad one – I am thinking of making it a regular thing. How about “Critters” and “Gremlins” as next months double feature?”

 “Put us down for 2 tickets!” Danny told him as he dragged Steve back in to the cinema.

 “I like him, he seems like a nice guy...so you two ever …?” Danny left the question hanging as they sat back in their seats.

 Steve laughed and shook his head, leaning down he kissed Danny's jaw and whispered.

"I prefer my men to be petite blondes, with big mouths and sexy blue eyes. Jealous Danno?”"

"I am not fucking petite and maybe a little bit” he murmured as he turned and grazed his lips over Steve's before settling back for the movie.

 After the movies had finished and they said their final goodbye to Crusher, Steve drove them back to Danny's, as he pulled up at the kerb he turned and saw Danny sliding from the truck.

 Opening his door he walked behind him to the house, his eyes never leaving the motion of his ass as he moved, his mouth was almost dry by the time he got to the doorway and pulled Danny in for a goodnight kiss, just as he was lowering his head Danny put his hands on Steve's chest and pushed him away.

 Steve frowned and took a step back as Danny unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding out his hand for Steve to follow.

 “Danny...?”

 “Stay with me tonight” Danny told him as he tugged him inside the house and closed the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews, views and kudos.


	5. Higher and higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from yet another golden oldie
> 
> Higher and Higher by Jackie Wilson - I thought it fit this chapter pretty well lol.
> 
> check it out if you have never heard it before, and wow i feel old thinking that that someone may have not heard this wonderful song before. Showing my age lol.

Danny tugged Steve across the room to the couch and pushed him down – sitting astride his lap as soon as he landed, his mouth crushing down on his. Danny moaned in to the kiss as he felt Steve reach around and grab at his ass, smoothing his hands over the stretched denim again and and again.

 Danny licked and nibbled along his jaw, loving the feel of Steve's skin under his lips, teeth and lips clashing in increasingly dirty kisses – Steve suddenly pulled back and settled his hands on Danny's hips, looking up at him and groaning at his pink kissed lips and lazy eyes.

 “We should stop...I wanted to go slow...I wanted to prove...” but his words were cut off as Danny stood and held out his hand, tugging him along behind him he walked in to his bedroom.

 "I don't want to go slow, I want to make love to you Steven for the first time, I want to kiss you and show you how much I love you.” Danny told him as he began to undress slowly, Steve flexed his hands against his thighs as he watched spellbound.

 The other times he had simply pulled Danny's clothes from his body in a darkened room and tossed him on to the bed without relishing in the sight and what it had to offer, Steve could have kicked himself for missing out on those broad shoulders and narrow hips, the deeply cut muscles and abs , the generous sprinkling of dusty golden hair on his chest made Steve's fingers itch to touch him. The impressive biceps that Steve had felt beneath his fingers.

 “I don't want us to move too fast Danny” his voice was broken as he stepped closer, his feet moving of their own accord, his eyes feasting on Danny's revealed skin.

 “Babe we do everything too fast, we fell in to our partnership too fast, in to this relationship too fast...I love you and I need you Steve. Please don't make me beg you to stay.” Danny's voice grew suddenly small and uncertain and Steve stepped closer, tilting his head up as he brought his lips crushing down in a punishing kiss that left them both breathing fast and deep.

 “Bed now” Steve growled as he tugged his clothes off, helping Danny with his own before they came crashing down on Danny's bed. Steve straddling Danny as he looked down at his passion fogged eyes.

 “I want to look at you” Danny told him suddenly, shouting out in surprise when Steve reversed their positions and lay underneath Danny, scooting back he sat back on his heels just looking down the length of Steve's body. Unconsciously he licked his lips and Steve's cock twitched with interest at the sight of his pink tongue sneaking out between parted lips.

 “I have never really got a good look at you...before it was always so dark and I was...I couldn't...damn.” Danny closed his mouth with a snap as he saw Steve's eyes go sad at his words.

 “I'm sorry...I didn't mean...damn it I should just stop speaking..ever” Danny argued with himself until he felt Steve's hand close over his and watched fascinated as he brought it to his lips to kiss each knuckle.

 “I never gave you the chance, I didn't give us the chance...that changes tonight Danny. Show me what I have missed” Steve's voice was soft and almost broke as he whispered the words against Danny's skin, he smiled as he saw Danny's eyes darken at their meaning and sucked in a breath as he lowered his head to capture Steve's lips in a searingly hot kiss.

 The kiss turned deep and dark, something they had never experienced before, Steve moaned as Danny, hesitatingly at first traced a finger over his chest, then with growing confidence he scrapped a blunt nail over his nipple causing Steve to arch up in to his touch. Danny groaned at his lovers response and moved between his thighs, his hands busy tracing and mapping each inch of Steve's heated skin.

 A single digit followed the line of Steve's tattoo up over his shoulder and down to his elbow, stroking at the soft skin in the hidden crease, Steve ran his hand down Danny's back – stroking the heated skin and muscles, feeling them bunch and move beneath his fingertips with every caress.

 Pulling up Danny looked down in to Steve's face as his eyes travelled lower on his lovers body, his hand sliding over his hard cock as Steve hissed out a breath at the contact, his hand moved lower, caressing his heavy balls and stroking at the soft skin behind his cock – Steve's eyes were riveted on Danny's as he asked for silent permission and Steve nodded yes, groaning as he felt Danny widen his thighs and push a pillow under Steve's hips, he lent over and opened the bedside drawer grabbing lube and a condom.

 Steve's fingers closed over Danny's hand and he stilled and looked at him uncertainly.

 “I've never bare backed with anyone and our medicals came back clean last week...please Danny” he begged as he saw the war of emotions in Danny's eyes then smiled when he saw Danny flick the condom across the room.

 Leaning down for a sloppy wet kiss as Danny opened the tube and poured it over his fingers, sliding gently against Steve's puckered hole as he kissed him. Steve tensed for a moment until Danny began to nibble along his neck, causing Steve to groan and arch is body for more of the same – Danny's finger slid gently inside past the ring of muscles and began a smooth slow rhythm.

 He heard Steve's breath catch and looked down to see Steve's eyes wide, his lips parted as he moaned at the new sensations invading his body.

 “Oh god ...more Danny” he whispered, moving his hips impatiently – Danny watched his face in fascination as he slid another finger deep inside, Steve's body tensed then he let his breath out with a whoosh as he bucked and begged for more.

 “So greedy Steven, you want more of this huh? Another finger perhaps or me?” Danny whispered hoarsely.

“You only you Daniel please baby, need you inside me” he crooned, his eyes closed and breath hissing as Danny withdrew his fingers, his hand lubing up his hard cock, pausing at the entrance he told Steve to open his eyes.

 “I want to see you when I make love to you babe” his voice barely a whisper as he slid in deep so so slowly.

Danny gripped his hips and set up a languid and torturous pace, his hands sliding over Steve's sweat dampened skin as he slid in and out – taking his time, feeling his lower twist and arch as he brushed his prostate.

 Steve's eyes flew open at that and he made a loud keening noise in the back of his throat, panting and trying to urge Danny faster and deeper.

“Oh fuck Danny more baby please, you feel so fucking good”

 Danny gripped Steve's hips and built up a hard deep pace, making sure he angled to hit his prostate just so, hearing Steve whimpering and moaning his name over and over.

 Danny felt his control slipping as Steve arched and twisted beneath him, his eyes on Danny's as his muscles clenched around him – Danny moaned and bowed his head head to Steve's neck, licking at his pulse point before he sucked hard on the skin, marking him, branding him as his own.

He heard Steve shout out in shock, cumming hard and sticky over his stomach, the clench around Danny became almost unbearable as he roared through his own release, pulling back to look down in to Steve's face as the tremors washed through his body.

 Sliding from his body Danny flopped down on the bed next to Steve to regain his breath only to be folded in to his arms and held tight – he felt the shivers drifting over Steve's skin and looked in his face surprised to see tears pooling in his eyes.

 “Oh god babe did I hurt you?” he whispered, cupping Steve's jaw tenderly.

 Steve shook his head and fought for control as he spoke softly, his lips moving over Danny's jaw .

 “No, I never thought...I didn't realise it could be like that.”

 “You goof, you scared me” Danny told him, lightly punching his arm.

 Steve chuckled and and tried to curl himself around Danny, scowling as Danny slid from the bed, propping himself up on one arm he scowled.

 “Where are you going?”

 “Bathroom – unless you wanna get an impromptu chest wax babe?” he told him, grinning at the mess over his tanned skin.

 Steve laid back and listened as Danny wandered to the bathroom, coming back a few moments later with a damp cloth – wiping them both down before he snuggled back in to Steve's embrace.

 “We're going to be okay aren't we?” Steve asked softly, nuzzling at Danny's neck.

 “We are going to be better than okay babe, I'd say we are both on the same page now huh? But don't think I am not going to want a few more dates just to make sure”

 Steve laughed and rolled so Danny lay looking up at him, his bright blue eyes filled with mischief and mirth.

 “Oh you do huh? Yeah I think I can handle that. So what happens now? “ Steve asked, settling his hips between Danny's legs as he watched his partners face.

 “Now? We sleep and then take a very lazy morning waking up – after that? Back to the chaos of my life that is work and guns and explosions and you, lunch with Kono and Chin, annoying Kamekona, visits with Grace...the usual babe. Except in amongst all that there is us. Think you can handle that?”

 Steve rocked against Danny causing him to moan softly as his still sensitive skin twitched in response.

 “So we move slow...for now. Are you sure we're going to sleep?” he laughed as he watched Danny bite his lip and close his eyes in response to his gentle movements.

 “Steve I am not twenty-one any more, oh shit do that again” Danny choked as Steve ran his hand over his chest until his hand settled on his hip again, his thumb sweeping circles over his sweat dampened skin.

 “You're really going to kill me babe aren't you, oh fuck my life” He laughed as Steve slide down his chest and set out to prove they may not be twenty-one  but they were defiantly not sleeping any time soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sequel - and my wonderful Beta will be fixing all mistakes very soon so please do not despair and i hope my atrocious spelling and grammar have not taken any of you're enjoyment from the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story - please comment.


End file.
